


Not Enough Time

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [676]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Doctor Benny Lafitte, M/M, Nurse Sam Winchester, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Benny Lafitte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Senny. Nurse sam and doctor Benny banging somewhere not so private but not getting caught. Top Benny. ^.^
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [676]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Not Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 8th, 2015
> 
> I am not taking prompts right now, sorry!

“Nurse.” The voice came roughly, and Sam turned his head, seeing Benny standing a few feet away, and Sam knew what was about to happen.

“Yes, Doctor?” Sam asked, already feeling a pool of arousal wash through him.

“Could I see you? Privately?” Benny asked, a small smirk flashing on Benny's face, before walking off into one of the unoccupied exam rooms.

Sam looked around, seeing how everyone in the hospital was just going about their daily business, not even paying mind to Sam or Benny, and Sam grinned, walking in after Benny and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door was closed, Benny was on Sam, pressing him against the door and kissing him.

“Fuck, we don’t have enough time for this.” Benny growled softly.

“What do you expect?” Sam grunted, baring his neck for Benny. Benny kissed it, stubble brushing and making Sam’s skin tingle. “We work in a hospital.”

“Still wish we had more time.” Benny grunted, hands reaching under Sam’s nurse scrubs, climbing up his chest, feeling the muscle there.

“Fuck me….” Sam moaned softly, feeling Benny tweak at his nipples.

“Know every little thing that makes you tick.” Benny murmured. “Every little pressure point.” Benny’s hands moved down and pushed the pant scrubs off Sam, lowering himself to his knees and mouthing along the tent in Sam’s boxers.

“Benny….” Sam moaned softly. Suddenly the boxers were gone, and Benny was sucking down Sam’s cock, hands pinning Sam’s hips to the door. “Fuck, Benny!” Sam moaned, hands clawing through Benny’s hair.

Benny looked up at Sam, and Sam gave a cry, trying to rock into Benny’s mouth and being unable to, while Benny gave a rumble of a laugh in amusement.

He worked Sam’s cock over until Sam felt like he was on the point of cuming, when Benny pulled away.

“Fuck! Benny….” Sam panted, looking down at the doctor, and Benny grinned, standing up and leading Sam over to the exam table.

“Benny, the door isn’t locked….we can get caught….”

“Brings an edge of excitement, don’t it?” Benny grinned, eyes lit with arousal.

Before Sam realized what was happening, his legs were suddenly in the stirrups on the exam table, and he was spread out for Benny.

Benny leaned down and licked a line from Sam’s hole to his balls, and Sam moaned, before Benny’s tongue dipped back down, circling around Sam’s hole and plunging in.

Sam gave a strangled cry, trying not to be too loud, and his hands curled around the sides of the table as Benny ate Sam out, hands wrapped around Sam’s thighs.

“Fuck….Benny, oh god.” Sam groaned. “ _Fuck_ ….”

Benny laughed again, and Sam’s eyes closed shut in bliss, mouth open, small gasps, and other soft noises escaping from his mouth.

When Benny’s mouth left Sam’s hole, sloppy and open, Sam whined.

“Calm down….gonna fill you back up.” Benny grunted, removing his clothing, lining his cock up and sinking inside Sam.

Sam’s eyes opened up, wide, as he looked at Benny, who was now leaning over Sam, face inches away from the younger man.

“Sam….” Benny murmured softly, gasping as he filled Sam up.

“Benny…fuck me.” Sam begged, and Benny pressed his lips against Sam’s, thrusting forward, and bottoming out.

Sam cried out and Benny started pumping his hips, setting a pace and fucking Sam.

“Fuck! Fuck, Benny!” Sam cried out, as Benny’s lips trailed to Sam’s pulse in his neck, kissing the skin and suckling there.

“ _Nngh_ …Jesus fucking Christ.” Sam groaned, hands prying off the table and scratching down Benny’s back. “Benny, fuck…so good.”

“Fuck…..” Benny growled against Sam’s neck. “God, do I wish we had more time.”

Sam gave a breathy laugh, only to have it be replaced with a moan. “Price to pay…..” He gasped out. “Working in a hospital. _Fuck, Benny_.”

Benny laughed, and leaned his head down sucking a mark on Sam’s shoulder that would be pretty and purple later. One that Benny was going to have fun playing with when they got another chance like this.

“Fuck….fuck, Benny, I’m gonna cum.” Sam groaned. “Benny….”

Benny’s hand wrapped around Sam’s cock, and he started jerking Sam off.

“B-Benny!” Sam cried, cumming hard.

Benny worked Sam through his orgasm, as Sam writhed underneath Benny.

He felt Benny’s cock pulse and he knew by the short, gasping breaths Benny was making, he was cumming in Sam.

The two of them stilled, the room filled with only the sound of their pants, and Benny straightened out, pulling out of Sam, and grinning at the groan that Sam made.

Silently, he cleaned the two of them up, and the two got dressed, Sam knowing that his scrubs were going to be ruined if he didn’t get to a bathroom and clean the mess that Benny made of his ass.

The intercom crackled to life and Benny and Sam froze, listening.

“Doctor Lafitte needed in room 315. Doctor Lafitte needed in room 315.”

“Miss Angie, probably complaining about something again.” Benny sighed. “Duty calls.” He kissed Sam deeply, before giving a wink and leaving out the door, leaving Sam to sigh, and head to a bathroom to clean his ass up, before he was called off to help somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have returned after a long hiatus of getting through depression (which i still have tbh). My boyfriend was the one that convinced me to go back to tumblr and AO3, so yall can thank him for me posting stuff again


End file.
